1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting information of a portable device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting information using information recognized in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When two or more applications are executed at the same time by separating a screen in a portable device, each of the applications operates independently from the other. That is, the conventional method focuses on multi-tasking in which the concurrently executed applications operate independently from each other.
In this case, when other related applications are executed while an application is executed in the portable device, information may not be shared among the concurrently executed applications. For example, it is difficult to recognize an image by executing a camera application and to share information recognized from the image with another application being executed. Further, when a moving image or a file is viewed, if it is desired that the moving image or the file is transmitted to another device or a person, the application executing the moving image or file viewing must be terminated or stopped, a communication application is then executed, and then the moving image or the file is attached and transmitted.